


Getting a new coworker means getting a new family member

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eli lives, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, References to Team Sidewinder, sidewinder adopts a coworker, small concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Ty got a new co-worker and he and the rest of the team took him in. But when the coworker needs help when he's stranded, will Ty help him?(of course he will)
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Getting a new coworker means getting a new family member

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a tumblr post - > [This one](https://piecesofarose.tumblr.com/post/636514411400626176)
> 
> And my friends said: oh we could use this with Andy (our OC, I might write more fics with him in it)  
> and then i wrote this, so yeah  
> its dedicated to the entire Brick and Mortar server (love you all <3 )

Zane looked up when he heard the door open. Ty was home from work later than normal. Maybe because he had to show the new guy around. Zane just hoped Ty and the other guys didn’t scare him away already, they could be a tad much if you met them for the first time.

‘‘Zane, I think I am a dad now.’’

Zane stared confused at Ty. ‘‘I think I’d know it if you were a dad, Ty.’’

‘‘Nono, I mean, we got this new guy at work right? And as team leader, I showed him around. He’s so young! He’s like, barely legal? Twenty? Not sure if he’s even allowed to drink. Anyways, I was slightly worried he wouldn’t be accepted by the rest, because we’re all older and kind of hardasses, right? But he’s gonna be helping Kelly and shit, and I showed him around. But he’s so young, I have to protect him! So I am a dad now, I think.’’

Zane chuckled. Only his husband would adopt the new coworker immediately. ‘‘Well, I think he won’t mind having you as a dad.’’

When he checked his phone to see how many more minutes there was on the timer for the pasta, he saw a couple of new text messages from Ty's friends. He was friends with his husband's coworkers, they were a tight group and even though Zane didn’t work with them, he was accepted as one of them. He checked the ones from Nick first, he’d send him a bunch of texts and it looked the most urgent.

_‘‘Zane!’’_

_‘‘I’m a dad now!’’_

_‘‘This new kid is too young to work’’_

_‘‘I have to protect him’’_

_‘‘He is so young, he is my son now.’’_

_‘‘That’s not weird, is it?’’_

_‘‘Because I don’t want it to be weird.’’_

_‘‘Nick, relax. You have to share your parenting with Ty, but since you’re co-captain, I think that will be fine. I’m sure the kid doesn’t mind.’’_

When he looked at Kelly’s texts, he snorted. 

_‘‘ZANE’’_

_‘‘I have this new guy that’s gonna be my assistant/helper/co-worker who does the same shit’’_

_‘‘It’s a baby Zane!’’_

_‘‘I’m a dad now!’’_

_‘‘I have adopted him, Nick can deal with it.’’_

_‘‘I’m sure Nick wouldn’t mind. At least you guys want to be the parent of the same person.’’_

Owen and Digger just texted him to tell him that they were big brothers now. Apparently the new guy didn’t have to worry about anything, he was already accepted in the group.

  
  


Zane heard a phone go off. ‘‘Ty, the phone. It’s yours. Pick up, it’s too early.’’

It probably didn’t come out that coherent, but Ty understood him plenty enough since he picked up the phone. Already half-awake Zane decided to just listen to this side of the conversation.

‘‘Ty Grady’’

‘‘I’m not mad, what’s going on?’’

‘‘Uhu’’

‘‘What do you mean you’ll be late? I’ll be late too, I’m coming to pick you up. Stay there. Don’t move, well move from the asphalt to the grass, but that’s it. Stay there, stay safe. I’ll call work to tell them we’re late, don’t worry.’’

Zane looked at Ty, who was already jumping out of bed and putting on clothes. 

‘‘Who was it?’’

‘‘Andy. He’s stranded on the highway just outside of town. He said he was going to be late because he was in a car crash and his car broke down. So I’m going over there to pick him up. Gonna call Nick to tell him I’ll be late.’’

‘‘It’s 4 am, why is Andy so early?’’

‘‘He starts at 5.30 today and he likes to be early to eat breakfast at work. And traffic inside the city is a bitch, he’s stranded on the other side of town, it makes complete sense. Anyways, go back to sleep, I’ll text you when I’m at work.’’

‘‘Stay safe. Take care of him.’’

He kissed Ty goodbye and snuggled back under the covers. Before his eyes closed again he heard Ty calling his best friend to tell him he’d be late.

  
  


Ty drove his car as fast as he could towards the highway where Andy said he crashed. He’d called Nick to explain he and Andy would be late, but apparently Nick was taking Kelly and they’d pick up Digger and Owen. None of them wanted Andy to be alone, and he didn’t listen when Ty said he had it handled. He hoped Andy wouldn’t mind all of them showing up.

He saw the car that had crashed and parked his car nearby. He jogged over towards the car.

‘‘Andy? You okay?’’

‘‘Yeah, I’m fine. Lost my glasses though. They fell into the hood when I tried to find out if I could fix it to get to work. But uhm, no.’’

Andy appeared from behind the car, having a little bit of blood on his head and dirt smudged everywhere. Apparently, he’d rolled out of the car when it crashed, right into the dirt and grass on the side. Ty walked closer and looked at the wound on his head.

‘‘Let’s wait for Kelly, I can’t fix this. Where in the hood did you drop your glasses?’’

Andy followed him and pointed to the side. ‘‘Somewhere there. But I was hanging above it, so I am not sure. It could have fallen anywhere.’’

Ty used the flashlight on his phone to locate Andy’s glasses and fished them out.

‘‘Didn’t know you wore glasses.’’

‘‘Yeah, it’s mostly for reading. I have lenses throughout the day, but early in the morning I don’t want to bother with it yet.’’

  
  


When another car parked next to them, Ty saw the rest of their group pile out of the car. Nick and Digger immediately started looking at the car, if it had crashed completely or if it was better to tow it and fix her up. Kelly made a beeline for Andy, seeing the blood on his head.

‘‘You have to go to the hospital. I can’t fix this here. They also should scan you, make sure there’s nothing broken. You have pain anywhere?’’

Andy shook his head. ‘‘Only the bump on my head.’’

Ty clapped his hands, gaining the attention of his team. ‘‘Okay, me and Kelly will take Andy to the hospital. Owen, you wait here beside the car for the tow car to come. You called them, so they know you. Nick, you and Digger go to work and explain to Sanchez that we’ll be later. He will probably understand.’’

‘‘But Ty, I wanna go with you.’’

‘‘No Nick. You’re the second leader after me. I am the team leader, so I will go with Andy. You have to make sure Sanchez doesn’t fire us all.’’

‘‘He loves Andy, he won’t do that.’’

‘‘Don’t be so sure of yourself Digger. Just because he loves Andy doesn’t mean he can’t fire us. Now, chop-chop. Andy is hurt and you guys have things to do too.’’

  
  


When they were on the way to the hospital, Ty looked in the mirror. 

‘‘Andy, you should take the day off.’’

Andy shook his head. ‘‘No way, I can work.’’

Kelly, who was sitting next to him for his health, said: ‘‘It is definitely better if you go back home again.’’

‘‘No. We weren’t going to do anything exciting anyways. Just let me come? I’ll make sure to let you check me over a lot, Kelly.’’

Ty looked back at the road. ‘‘Hm. We’ll see what the doctor says.’’

  
  


The doctors said it was fine if Andy went back to work. The distraction would be good for him. Ty only had to check him every half an hour to make sure he didn’t fall asleep or something. Apparently there was still a concussion risk. So, when Andy had his lunch break, the one break he didn’t share with most of the others, Ty took his lunch early and sat next to Andy.

‘‘So, why did you call me instead of your dad?’’

‘‘It was 4 am, he’d be asleep. Also, I don’t really have a good connection with my parents. So yeah. And you were the first that came to mind. I hope you didn’t mind?’’

Ty glanced from the TV to Andy. ‘‘Never. Please don’t hesitate to call me ever again if something is wrong, okay? My husband didn’t mind the early wake-up call either. He has to get up later than me, at least now he saw me leave.’’

Andy smiled and continued watching TV. Ty realised then that he and the others had indeed adopted Andy as their own. And he realised he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> after i re read this i realised i used the word: apperently a lot  
> guess i know my favorite word of the day


End file.
